Heero's Burden
by Lizalaroo
Summary: [Completed] Relena has found 5 kids who need homes straight away. She doesn't want the police to find them so the only people who are left to take care of these kids are the five pilots. But Heero gets brainwashed and everything goes wrong.
1. Children of the Tunnel - more text added

This has been set after the last series and the endless Waltz when peace is once again.  
Please write to me at obsessed@gundamwing.net  
Chapter 1 - Children of the tunnel   
  
Relena walked across the alley. Finally there was peace in the world, and now all she had to   
do was find those homeless children which were reported to have been seen somewhere around   
that alley.  
Heero walked slowly behind her looking around him all the time. The spirit inside him   
which belonged to war still hadn't settled down and he was still grim and cautious wherever he   
went. Relena didn't care that he wasn't standing next to her. As long as he was with her she was   
content, and it was too much to ask from Heero to actually take her hand.  
Heero stopped in his tracks and looked to his left. He was sure he heard a rustling noise   
from the underway coming from the alley. Relena walked up to him making sure she was   
keeping a fair distance from Heero. He didn't like people being too close to him.  
Heero silently pointed towards the direction of the crying sound and the pair turned to go   
down the alley. Relena needed to find them before the police would or else who knows what   
would happen to the poor kids.  
Suddenly they heard a loud bang behind a little door which was followed by a hush and a   
few more strange sounds. Heero put his hand to the gun which he had with him all the time but   
Relena shook her head.  
"They are only children," whispered Relena.  
Heero nodded but still kept his hand on his gun in case. Relena carefully opened the door so   
that it only made a small squeek. Suddenly the room was quiet and Heero knew it was too quiet.   
Relena looked around desperately. She didn't want to scare the kids but she needed to hurry and   
get them out of there.  
Heero gestured for her to go stand at the door and make sure no one opens it. He knew   
Relena didn't like what he was going to do but they had no choice.  
"I know you kids are there, and the Queen is here, and she demands for you to come out,"   
said Heero loudly.   
Relena looked around carefully for any sign of movement but there was none. Suddenly a   
figure jumped out with a gun. He looked scared and pale. He was only about 12 years old.  
Heero realised what he was going to do and jumped in front of Relena as the bullet shot out   
hitting Heero in the back. He gasped and fell to the ground while the boy took his next aim at   
Relena. He couldn't let anyone hurt her!  
"Stop! We don't mean any harm, we came here to help you before the police come,"   
exclaimed Relena.   
She dropped on her knees and looked at Heero's wound. He opened his eyes and took a   
look at the boy who seemed even more scared that Heero was still alive. The boy pressed the   
triger again aiming at Heero this time. A burst of blood gushed out of his arm. Heero grabbed his   
arm and slowly jerked himself into an upright position. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at the   
boy.  
"Heero," cried Relena.  
"I have a much better aim than you, boy. Put down the gun and I won't hurt you!" said   
Heero firmly.  
Suddenly a girl of about 5 years old jumped up and hugged the boy. She had tears in her   
eyes and she looked so scared and ruddy.  
"Don't hurt my brother you mean person!" she screamed.   
The boy pushed the girl away and threw his gun down at Heero's feet. His face was pale   
with fright as Heero kept the gun aimed at the boy.  
"All right, all five of you come out right now. We mean no harm at all and I am sorry we   
gave such a horrible introduction, but you kids need to hurry before the police come," said   
Relena with an urged voice.  
"How do we know you aren't the real police?" asked another girl as old as the boy.  
She emerged from behind the wardrobe and came to stand by her brother. As she saw the   
blood coming out of Heero she shuddered and smiled at the boy.  
A wail could be heard from far away and the kids suddenly all jumped out in fright.  
"Now do you believe us?" asked Relena.  
The kids nodded and followed Relena to the truck they had prepared for them. Heero   
staggered behind them and closed the door of the truck. Relena looked at him concerningly. He   
had a bullet in his back and in his arm and he was badly hurt. Heero took the wheel firmly and   
turned on the truck.  
"You can't drive! You are hurt, go back with the kids and I will drive," exclaimed Relena.  
Heero saw the determination in her eyes and nodded jumping out of the truck and to the   
back where the kids were. As he walked in the kids scrambled back in fright. The door was shut   
and the truck went off.  
The kids stared at Heero in amazement as he bandaged up his arm without wincing once.   
The boy that shot Heero was breathing fast and heavily, not taking his eyes of Heero in fright. He   
could see the gun that Heero had.  
A girl with blue eyes and blonde hair stared at him in as he bandaged up his wounds. He   
glanced at her and then went back to healing his wounds.  
"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked with curiousity.   
The girl next to her hushed her quickly wondering what Heero would do next.  
Heero looked at the annoying girl in the eyes. She shuddered and turned away scared of   
what would happen now.  
"It hurts like hell," said Heero calmly.  
Surprised that he answered, the girl opened her mouth to ask another question and it slipped   
out before she even realised what she was doing.  
"Then why aren't you crying? Aren't you scared that you might die?"  
Heero shook his head.  
"Little girl, I haven't shed a tear since I was 3 and my will to live has been lost for a long   
time now. I do not care if I die or if I live," answered Heero in a monotone voice.  
The boy evened his breathing and said, "Um, sir… I am really sorry about what happened. I   
don't know what came over me."  
Heero glanced at him and then went to work.  
"It was an accident! I was scared that you were going to take us apart! I was scared! Don't   
you know what I mean?" asked the boy with a tremble in his voice.  
"No. I don't know what you mean. I have fallen from 24 storey building, tried to commit   
suicide at least 4 times, self destructed my gundam when I was in it, have so many broken bones,   
and have been shot so many time. I don't feel fear anymore. I don't think I ever knew fear," said   
Heero.  
The truck jolted to a stop and the door was opened. They had arrived at Quatre's house as   
they had planned. It was a huge building with more than 30 storeys. The children stared at it in   
amazement.  
"This way," said Relena helping Heero get up the stairs.  
She knew he wouldn't want a doctor and would rather if he took care of himself but she   
was very worried because his condition was getting any better.  
"You are a gundam pilot?" asked the boy in astonishment as he walked past Relena.  
Quatre opened the door violently and ran to Relena. He looked at Heero in shock and took   
Relena's place in helping Heero. Relena went off to lead the children to another room.  
Quatre slowly helped Heero get to one of the spare rooms and gently let go of him. Heero   
collapsed on the couch and breathed heavily as he shuddered in pain.  
"What happened Heero?" asked Quatre worryingly.  
"I got shot by one of those bastards!" exclaimed Heero.  
Quatre pulled off Heero's bloody shirt and looked at the wound in his back. The bullet   
wasn't that strong and it could easily be taken out. Quatre got his equipment and started attending   
the wounds on Heero's back.   
  
Relena let all the children have some water and food before she began speaking to them.  
"I am the Queen of the Earth as you all know, but I prefer that you call me Relena," Relena   
cleared her voice so everyone would pay attention to what she was saying.  
"Since there are five of you and five gundam pilots, I thought I would let my best friends   
take care of you. The best things are, they won't be your parents! If you don't like them you tell   
me and I'll let you go, but I want you to give it a try and stay with them," explained Relena.  
"Wait a minute! Are you going to split us up?" asked the boy.  
"No! Well… kind of, but you could always see eachother and you would be at the same   
school and you could go over to eachother's house all the time. I will do this until I find a family   
which will take in all of you."  
"Who's going to be with that guy I shot?" asked the boy quivering already.  
"Well, whoever wants to I guess. Can I just give you some advice? We all still do to high   
school, and you will be going to the same school as us, so don't interupt Heero too much while   
he is studying ok?"  
The children nodded silently. The door opened and a cute looking American walked   
through the door. Relena took one look at him and screamed across the whole room making the   
children jump up in fright.  
"Relena!" whined Duo. "I told you not to do that! Just because I cut off the platt, doesn't   
mean I am any different," exclaimed Duo as he plopped down in an arm chair looking upset.  
Relena looked at Duo once again and took in the new image into her head. It was so hard to   
see Duo with short hair. It just didn't seem right.  
Duo suddenly jumped up realising the kids all staring at him.  
"Ok! I am out of my slump. At least these kids have never seen me with a platt so they have   
nothing to compare me with," laughed Duo.  
Wufei and Trowa walked through the door and sat on the couch nodding a little greeting.   
Unlike Duo, who thought this whole child rescue was going to be a lot of fun, it took a lot of   
persuasion to get these two to agree. Heero agreed only because Relena asked him to.  
Relena sighed and sat down waiting for Quatre and Heero to come back. It didn't take them   
long and after sitting in absolute silence they finally came back in. Heero was walking properly   
again and looked strong. Relena wondered if he was putting on that brave face or if it was real.  
"Ok, now that we are all settled, I am starting to wonder who will get who. I think I'll let   
you children decide," said Relena crawling back in her chair in anxiety. She could almost guess   
what would happen.  
The four girls rushed to Duo pushing eachother to get to him first. Relena almost giggled as   
Duo ran back to the wall.  
"Well, Duo, I think the mighty Death is getting conquered by a few little children," teased   
Quatre.   
"I got him first!" screamed the girl who was about 8 years old.   
The other girls put their heads down and sat back on the couches. Duo looked at the girl   
who was gripping onto his arm.  
"Um… you could let go now you know… I mean, you've got me!" laughed Duo sighing as   
she let go and went red in the face from embarassment.   
Suddenly the other girls jumped up realising that Quatre was a gundam pilot too and ran at   
him like bulls. Quatre screamed as they all rushed to him. Finally after 3 fights another girl got   
him which left only 2 girls and a boy.  
The boy looked at the grim Wufei and walked up to him. Wufei widened his eyes in   
amazement. At least he got a boy. What luck! He didn't want a girl at all.  
The two remaining girls looked at eachother angrily and sped off at different directions.   
Realising that they were going to different directions, the sighed and slowly walked up to the   
boys.  
"I can't believe that this is actually happening!" screamed Duo.  
Relena giggled and left the room for her 2 o'clock meeting.  
"What is this a kindergarden school or something?" exclaimed Wufei taking the boy out of   
the door. The boy seemed to have so much respect for Wufei it almost made Duo fall down   
laughing.  
Heero sighed and walked out of the room leaving the girl to run after him like a little   
puppy. This was going to be a long week.  
Heero walked along the pathway back to his house. The girl was prancing behind him   
happily. She was annoying him so much.  
"Will you keep up?" growled Heero stopping and looking at the girl.   
"I can't! You walk to fast," exclaimed the girl.  
"What's your name?"  
"It's Linda."  
"Well Linda, stop prancing and walk! You will be able to go much faster!"  
"I am tired! Can you carry me?"  
"NO!"   
Heero grabbed his head in annoyance and turned the street to get to his house.  
"Wait up!" screamed the girl running after Heero who was "slowly" walking across the   
street.  
Suddenly he heard a shriek and realised a car was racing at the girl. He quickly raced and   
pushed her out of the way. The car hit him in the leg and he rolled onto the concrete. The driver   
made a shrill noise with his breaks and ran out of his car to help. The girl breathed heavily as she   
looked at Heero.  
"I'll go call the ambulance. His leg seems dislocated," said the man nervously.  
Heero growled and dragged himself up to a sitting position. He stared at the petrified driver   
coldly.  
"I don't think that would be necessary," said Heero through gritted teeth.  
"But you can't Heero! You are hurt and you need urgent medical attention!" cried the girl.  
Heero ignored the girl and turned back to the driver.  
"I'd like to thank you sir, for making my day so pleasant! I have been thumped on the head   
in the morning by an american friend. In the afternoon I got shot in the back and arm and now   
you have just run over my leg. Well thankyou for making my day! I suggest you get out of here   
before I take out my gun and shoot you," said Heero smirking.  
The driver stared blankly at the 17 year old boy. The was such a strange boy. Suddenly it   
hit him that Heero was pointing a gun at him. He shrieked running to his car and driving off.  
Heero aimed his gun at the tyres of the car and fired making the car skid across the road. He   
griffed angrily looking at his dislocated leg. Linda shuddered at the bone which was sticking out   
of place very obviously.  
Heero took in a deep breath and grabbed his leg jerking it around. The girl shrieked and   
turned from the horror as he started adjusting the bone with his own bare hands. Finally with a   
loud click the bone went back into place and Heero rolled back on the grass catching his breath.  
"Heero, thank you for saving my life," said Linda hesitantly.   
Heero eyes her and got up carefully not pushing any weight against his knee. It felt strange   
being called Heero by a little girl. Usually he was called by "you" or some rude name people   
could think of for him. Barely any people called him by Heero.  
A car drove past Heero and it seemed very farmliair. It was all black and shiny and the   
windows were tinted. Suddenly it screeched to a stop and reversed. The window opened and Duo   
stuck his head out.  
"Can't you for one day, not get yourself shot or broken?" asked Duo opening the door for   
Heero to get it.  
Heero glared at him angrily but staggered into the car. Linda jumped into the back of the   
car with the girl Duo was taking care of. In only a moment she forgot all about Heero and started   
happily chatting away to the girl next to her.  
"How are you going with your kid?" asked Heero with a monotone voice.   
He was obviously trying to not concentrate on his leg. His arm was gripping hard on the   
leg.  
"Oh, she is really cute, but she won't leave me alone. I hope she doesn't attach to me at   
school tomorrow! There is no way I could show off to the girls with that thing hanging on my   
arm," laughed Duo.   
Heero rolled his eyes and crossed his arms watching the long black road in front of him. He   
wasn't far from home and it wasn't a long time before they arrived at his house. Duo got out to   
gelp Heero but he insisted on getting out himself. He could see the neighbours watching him   
carefully. His next door neighbour was a young woman of about 20 years old and she kept on   
insisting that he was some private investigator of the OZ team. Heero didn't even bother   
explaining to her who he really was. She would never believe him.  
The girl ran to the house and looked very disappointed. The house was a plain, 2 storey   
house and had no special decorations that Quatre had in his mansion.   
Heero opened the door and waved goodbye to Duo casually. His neighbour eyed him   
carefully and looked at him and the girl.  
"What? Ever heard of baby sitting for a friend?" asked Heero angrily.  
The woman gruffed and walked back into her house. Heero slammed the door beside him   
and fell down on the first couch he saw.  
"That's your room," said Heero pointing to a nice room on the left. "Don't bother me for   
the next to hours ok? You can explore anywhere around the house except the basement. I don't   
want you playing around with my guns. You might explode yourself with one of those…" Heero   
looked at the petrified girl. He had scared her enough and he knew she wouldn't go there.  
Linda nodded and ran out of sight to her room.  
"Why don't you get changed!" screamed Heero as she ran past him. She smelled like a pig.  
She turned around and came back crying.  
"What happened?" asked Heero annoyingly.  
"I don't have any other clothes," she sniffed looking at her raggy clothes.  
Heero pulled out 50 dollars from his pocket and handed it to Linda. Her eyes widened in   
amazement as she looked at the 50 dollars resting in her hands.  
"Go buy yourself some clothes from that shop over there. Don't buy anything girlish or else   
I will never give you money again. Got it?" said Heero.  
She nodded with tears in her eyes. She was so happy! She could actually buy her own   
clothes. She ran out the door thanking Heero.  
"I guess I'll have to get her registered in my school… and buy her uniform. What a drag,"   
though Heero as he switched the TV onto the news.  
"The kids reported to have been in the alley way were not there and we suggest you do not   
make prank calls like that again. We apologise for making a headline out of it. Thankyou," said   
the reporter switching to the next subject.  
Heero turned off the TV in bewilderment. If only they knew… 


	2. First day at a new school

Chapter 2 – First day at a new school  
  
Please check out my other stories too! I am working as fast as I can but I am currently   
writing 3 stories at a time! Lol ^_^ pretty hard eh?  
  
Heero looked at his new uniform. Not only was it going to be a new school for Linda but a   
new school for him too. He wondered how Linda would do. She didn't have much education, but   
the teachers were aware of it. He shook his head quickly. No, he wasn't supposed to care about   
her at all.  
Linda ran out of her room looking at her new uniform. She twirled around in amusement.   
She thought the uniform was wonderful, and new!  
"Stop playing around! We have to go! It's only a uniform for crying out loud!" screamed   
Heero pulling her towards the door.  
There was a beep outside and Duo's car drove up to the driveway. Heero limped to the car   
with Linda twirling behind him. She was such a pain in the neck sometimes.  
The school was already crowded and they were 1 hour early. It seemed everyone knew that   
the Queen was only only 17 years old and was going to the school too because everyone was   
looking eagerly at the entrance. Linda hid behind Heero and Duo. She was embarassed that so   
many people were looking at them.   
Somebody whistled and Heero stopped in frustration.  
"Go on with Duo. I am staying here," said Heero resting his back against the wall.  
"oooh… waiting for your girlfriend?" asked Duo winking at Heero.  
Slowly a black car pulled up in the entrance. Everyone hushed and some people stared at   
Heero in confusion. Relena slowly came out of the car with her butler helping her. She waved the   
car off and approached Heero. To her surprise he linked his arm with hers and led her into the   
school. A stuck up boy slammed the fence and walked off. The others watched Heero and Relena   
as they walked into the school. Relena felt her face go hot and her cheeks flush. She couldn't   
believe Heero was actually so close to her. He hadn't done that since she danced with him a   
while ago.  
"Please stop looking! I am just like you at school. A 17 year old kid in year 11," said   
Relena.   
The year elevens cheered and slowly the crowd scattered. Relena let go of Heero and   
looked at him concerningly. He tried to move but his leg started shaking violently.  
"Heero? What happened to you?" asked Relena.  
"I got run over. I can't believe I actually made it through the entrance without falling but I   
am just fullfiling my job – protecting you," said Heero sitting down.  
Relena blushed and turned around to walk to the school grounds.  
"Thankyou, my night in armour!" said Relena winking.  
"You guys are such a cute pair," said Duo emerging from the school.  
Heero ignored him and looked at his leg. It was a bit more swollen than before. He   
wondered if anyone would notice. He didn't want anyone to know that he, a gundam pilot, could   
get so hurt because of a stupid car.  
"I have some oil which will get rid of the swollowing," said Duo.  
Heero boiled up inside. How come Duo noticed everything? Duo took out some oil and   
threw it in Heero's lap. Heero pushed it away, ignoring Duo's help.   
"So stubbourn he is!" thought Duo walking back into the school.  
Heero watched Duo walk away. He hated getting help from others. Finally Duo   
disappeared somewhere in the building. Heero grabbed the oil and put it around his knee   
disposing of the bottle quickly before anyone could see. The oil sank in quickly thankfully and   
the swollowing disappeared in a few minutes. His leg hurt less too. Heero didn't want to admit it   
but the oil had helped… a lot!  
Duo watched Heero from the top of the building. Heero was such a strange person. He   
watched Heero slap the oil onto his knee.  
"Well, what do you know?" said Duo outloud.   
He looked down quickly to see if Heero had heard but it seemed he hadn't thankfully. The   
bell rung loud in Duo's ear. He jumped back screaming and then closed his mouth in   
embarassment. A pair of girls walked past him giggling. Duo went red in the face. Here he was,   
the Gundam pilot called Death, and he was screaming because of a ringing bell next to him.  
Heero entered the classroom and sat right at the back. A red faced Duo entered moments   
later. Seeing Heero he plomped himself next to Duo spreading out all his text books with his face   
unusually down the whole time.  
"What happened with you?" asked Heero.  
"I embarassed myself in front of a bunch of girls," said Duo shamefully.   
Heero sighed and stared at the front of the classroom ignoring everyone who was   
whispering about him and pointing.  
"Heero, there is a girl who doesn't stop looking at you and she is blushing," whispered Duo   
nudging Heero.  
Heero turned to see Relena staring at him. He quickly turned his head in embarassment.   
Duo grabbed his stomache and laughed really loud. The girls looked at him strangely. Duo got up   
from his chair almost knocking over his desk. He had, had enough of this embarassment. He was   
Death, and death got ANYTHING it wanted.  
Heero heard Duo flirting with a girl somewhere on the other side of the room. She seemed   
interested and when he turned to look at the other girls they seemed to look very jelous.  
"Hey gorgeous!" screamed Duo to a girl on the other side of the room.  
The girls next to her giggled and she sighed as if she was in heaven.  
"You there! Get back to your seat!" screamed a lady walking through the door.  
Duo shrieked and jumped back to his seat. The class giggled and faced the horrible teacher.   
Her hair was in a bun like those really strict teachers and the class seemed very scared of her.  
"Good morning class. Your teacher won't be here for the first 3 periods, but as the principal   
I would like to introduce you to a big amount of new students. Please, the new student, come up   
to the front of the classroom and tell us a bit about yourselves," said the principal.  
Heero dragged his foot as he walked to the front of the classroom. It seemed no one realised   
that anything happened to him.  
Relena introduced herself but it didn't seem like she needed to say much because everyone   
already knew her. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa didn't reveal much anything. Heero thought of what   
Duo would say, but it seemed all too obvious.  
"Hi! My name is Duo. To all those chicks out there! I am free!" said Duo.  
The principal coughed angrily. Duo rolled his eyes while she wasn't looking making the   
class burst into laughter.  
"Young man! This may be the first time you are in my class, but I would appreciate if you   
stood outside until I leave. You are bothering me too much!" said the principal sternly.  
Duo turned and drunkily walked towards the door.  
"My name is Heero Yuy," said Heero.  
"And the queen's boyfriend," screamed a boy from the back of the classroom.  
Heero ignored him.  
"Don't you have anything else to say?" asked the principal.  
Heero shook his head.  
"Well why don't you tell us what you did yesterday," asked the principal.  
Someone sniggered and some whistled.  
"I got shot in the arm and back. Then I got run over by a car while trying to rescue an   
annoying girl and dislocated my leg," said Heero angrily.  
The principal stared at him in shock as he limped back into his seat. The class fell silent and   
Heero could feel everyone's eyes staring at him.  
The principal left the room and the room suddenly filled into chatter. Duo walked back into   
the room showing the principal rude signs. He casually smoothed his hair and walked up to the   
girl he was talking to before.  
"Hey everyone! Wufei is one of the famous gundam pilots!" screamed someone.  
Some girls screamed and a boy ran to the back of the room next to the "peaceful" Quatre.  
"Don't run to me if you are scared of Gundam pilots. I'm one too!" said Quatre calmly.  
The boy screamed in a girlish voice running towards Trowa.  
"I'm a gundam pilot too you know," said Trowa.  
The boy started sweating and looking around the room in shock.  
"Well, guess I don't need to hide. I am a gundam pilot too," said Duo, adding on, "You   
guys could have figured it out by now. Especially with Heero. I mean, only Heero, the invinisble   
Gundam Pilot, could possibly get shots and run over in one day!"   
"Duo, you are getting on my nerves so much!" screamed Heero.  
"Want to have a fight then? I'll win 'cause you have a disadvantage," laughed Duo   
smoothing back his hair.  
Heero lifted his arm and smashed it against Duo's cheek sending him flying into the   
teacher's desk. Duo grabbed Heero's arm where the bullet used to be but to his surprise all Heero   
did was grit his teeth.  
"Don't tell me you have been training even in these peaceful times," said Duo punching   
Heero in the stomache. Heero fell back onto the floor hooking Duo's feet and flipping him face   
down on the ground.  
"Stop it! Heero, Duo!" cried Relena running towards the fight.  
Two boys stopped her.  
"I am sorry your majesty, but some things just have to happen," said one of the boys   
looking back at the fight.   
Duo grabbed Heero and threw him into the window. At the last second Heero grabbed Duo   
taking him with him through the window. Relena pushed the boys away and ran to the smashed   
window. A teacher beat her to it and looked down at the two unconscious boys.  
"What happened?" she asked running out of the classroom with the students behind her.  
"We have gundam pilots in our class!" said a boy laughing.  
"It's not funny! They could be dead!" argued a girl.  
"They aren't dead. They are gundam pilot. I'll have a bet Heero got a bruise and Duo broke   
his arm," guessed Wufei.  
When the students got to the play ground they saw Heero sitting on a bench arguing with   
Duo who was gripping his arm in pain.  
"You broke my arm!" screamed Duo.  
"Well, it was a good fight, you haven't lost your touch," said Heero.  
Duo laughed and realised that the whole class was watching them.  
"They didn't get it did they?" asked Duo.  
"Of course they didn't. Their play fights aren't like ours!" said Heero.  
  
"Play fights?" asked the principal, Mrs Snork.  
"Play fights," she continued. "Your stupid play fights broke a window and disrupted 4   
classes! You'll have to pay for the window."  
"Can we just steal a new window instead?" teased Duo.  
"No! There will be detention for both of you and you will each pay 70 dollars for the   
window."  
"70 dollars! That's a cheap window which would cost at the most about 20 dollars!"  
"Out!"   
Duo and Heero walked out the office. The principal was already working away with her   
papers. Duo got some material and wrapped his broken arm.  
Duo and Heero walked into the classroom. Everyone was chatting about the window and   
some were trying to act it out. It was only 2nd period. As soon as they saw the boys they went   
completely silent.  
"What happened? You got detention right?" asked one of the boys.  
"It's not like we are going to go!" exclaimed Heero.  
The boy looked questioningly at Duo.  
"He has a gun," explained Duo.  
The boy nodded as if he understood what Duo was saying. Was Heero going to shoot the   
principal if she made him go to detention?  
"Heero, are you ok?" asked Relena.  
"The building was only 2 storeys! The most I got was a few bruises," said Heero.  
"I have a broken bone, thankyou for asking gorgeous," said Duo to Relena.  
  
The day dragged on slowly for Relena. She wanted to know how Heero was doing but she   
didn't want to look back all the time and annoy him. He told her he was fine, but she knew really   
his whole body was in pain.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the lunch bell. Finally she stood up as quickly as she   
could and glanced back at Heero. He was shaking a bit but Duo wasn't even paying attention   
because he was showing off his scars to some girls. Duo could be such a playboy sometimes.  
She slowly approached Heero.  
"Heero, do you need some help to get to the school grounds?" asked Relena cautiously.  
Heero glanced around and nodded hesitantly. Relena smiled, glad that she could help him   
for once instead of him helping her all the time. Even though she was supposed to be helping him   
she could barely feel him pressing against her shoulder at all. He was trying to not put so much   
pressure on her.  
"Heero, it's ok you know. Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't help you," said   
Relena.  
Heero loosened up a bit but didn't put all the pressure on Relena still. He could see people   
pointing at him in the grounds. It had spread quickly that he and Duo had fallen from the school   
top and that there were gundam pilots in the school. Finally Relena and Heero arrived at a bench   
and sat down.  
"Do you want me to sit far away from you Heero?" asked Relena.  
"That is alright. You can stay here if you want," said Heero.  
Relena blushed and sat next to Heero. She was getting one step closer to him. Did it have   
anything to do with the girl she gave to Heero? Had she softened him a bit?  
Linda suddenly saw Relena and Heero and ran up to them quickly with a bunch of girls   
behind her.  
"I see you have found some friends," said Relena nicely.  
Linda nodded and faced Heero. Her friends had caught up to her and lifted their heads to   
see Heero's head. He was much taller than them even while sitting down.  
"Heero, you fell from the building? Is that true?" asked Linda.  
Heero nodded and looked up at the broken window in the classroom. The girls turned to   
look at the window.  
"And you broke the window too!" said Linda astonished.  
"Yeah! How else do you think I fell down?" asked Heero.  
Linda shrugged ready to go when one of her friends shyly approached Relena.  
"Your majesty… can I have an autograph?" asked the girl.  
Relena laughed and signed a little piece of paper for her. The girls shrieked and ran back to   
the play ground. The teacher was trying to shout for them to get out because there was glass   
scattered everywhere but she was unsuccessful and soon gave up.  
A boy approached Relena smoothing down his dark brown hair. Heero suddenly   
remembered him as being the stuck boy at the entrance. Heero crossed his arms and glared at the   
boy.   
"Hi chick! My name is Sherk, but people call me SHARK!" laughed the boy pushing Heero   
away from Relena and sitting next to Relena who looked at him in disgust.  
"How would you like to go out with me?" asked the boy drawing himself closer to Relena.   
A little crowd had gathered to watch what happened.   
Relena pushed him away from her and he pressed on something metal. Slowly he turned to   
see Heero holding his gun to his back. Sherk's bottom lip quivered and he slowly got up. Heero   
still had his gun aimed at Sherk.   
"How would you like to get shot?" asked Heero standing up.  
Suddenly a petrified teacher ran up to Heero.  
"Stop! Don't shoot! You are Heero aren't you? Get over here. What are you doing with a   
gun under age?" demanded the teacher.  
Sherk turned around and ran off.  
"I would have shot you if she hadn't interfered!" called Heero scaring the daylights out of   
Sherk.  
"You haven't answered my question!" screamed the teacher into Heero's face.  
Heero slowly put his gun back into his pocket and took out a card. The teacher read out :   
'Heero Yuy, top gundam pilot, License to have gun'   
The teacher looked at him. The blood drained from her face suddenly and tears burst out of   
her eyes.  
"You are a gundam pilot! You! No wonder you survived that fall! Because of you, my only   
daughter and husband are dead!" she screamed.  
A huge crowd gathered around the teacher and Heero.  
"Mrs, you aren't the only family which had suffered because of me. Don't think you are so   
special!" said Heero calmly.  
The teacher boiled up angrily.  
"Aren't you going to apologise? You are just a child! No wonder so many were killed. You   
can't even handle that think properly! You just kill everyone who you don't like! Don't you   
know that it is wrong! We can't live in peace with people like you," she screamed.  
Heero grabbed his gun again.  
"Mrs, I don't care if you are a teacher. Don't ever speak to me like that. I had made a   
promise never to kill a single child again but, I never said I would kill adults," said Heero.  
"Why do you talk to me as if you are my age?" she asked.  
"Because I am much smarter than you. Believe it or not, you sat in your little house   
screaming while I was fighting for peace. Don't you have any respect?" asked Heero.  
The teacher opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Relena stood up and faced   
the teacher.  
"Do you know who I might be? I am the queen, and I order you to leave us alone!" she   
screamed.  
The teacher bowed and left the crowd shamefully. The crowd cheered and Relena sat back   
down nodding in satisfaction.  
"I hate to admit it Relena, but you have so much power sometimes it scares me," said   
Quatre walking up to Relena.  
Relena laughed, "I think I am going under Heero's influence. I can't believe I just screamed   
a teacher! If I had done that 5 years ago I'd probably be expelled," laughed Relena as the bell   
rang.  
She heard someone scream and some girls giggling. She knew exactly who it was. The   
funniest american she had ever known.  
  
The class took their seats, this time they were much more calm than before.  
A funny fat woman walked in the room. They were to have 2 periods of science.   
"Good afternoon class. To those who do not know me I am Mrs Winks. We will be   
studying astronomy today," said Mrs Winks.  
Duo yawned and stretched his arms. The girls around him giggled but Mrs Winks didn't   
seem too happy.  
She gave out old looking books to everyone and began blabbering.  
"Mrs Winks, don't we get laptops?" asked Duo suddenly.  
"We can't afford them now shut up!" screamed Mrs Winks turning her page.  
Duo made a face at her and then put his head against the desk.  
Heero looked at Duo next to him. Heero didn't want to listen to the teacher, but he didn't   
want to go to sleep either. Instead he realised he was staring at Relena the whole time. Quickly he   
turned his head and rested it on his arm (the one that wasn't broken). The lesson was so boring.   
Finally Heero couldn't bear it any longer and pulled out his gun taking it apart and putting them   
back together. This was the most boring teacher and she just read and read from the book. After   
taking apart and putting the gun back togethere Heero realised his gun wasn't loaded and took out   
a new box of bullets slowly ripping the lid off to waste time.  
Some boys turned to watch him instead of the teacher. They seemed just as bored as Heero.  
Suddenly Mrs Winks screamed and pointed at the gun. Heero put the last bullet in and put   
the gun back in his pocket.  
"Sorry, but your lesson was so boring I couldn't help but to entertain myself with   
something different," said Heero.  
Mrs Winks looked around the classroom. No one seemed surprised that Heero had a gun   
and she calmed down a bit realising he didn't even have it on the desk anymore.  
"Then, if you are so smart, why don't you tell me how Gundams travel in space?" asked   
Mrs Winks.  
The class burst out laughing. Mrs Winks hushed the classroom.  
"Do you know it George?" asked Mrs Winks angrily.  
He shook his head. Heero laughed in his head. This was all too easy.  
"Well then why would Heero know? Heero answer the question," said Mrs Winks.  
Heero took in a deep breath and walked up to the black board. Taking a white chalk he   
bagan explaining the functions of the gundam and how it flies through the air and how some   
gundams have wings while others work on other fuels. Finishing the diagrams Heero drew up   
about 20 equations on the board explaining how the fuels help the gundam to go through space.   
The new chalk in his hand was now only a centimetre long.  
"I would write more Mrs Winks, but it seems your chalk is too small and I cannot write   
anymore," said Heero walking back to his desk.  
Duo who had awoken from the laughs gave Heero a big grin and a thumb up.  
"You sure showed her didn't you!" said Duo.  
Mrs Winks examined the board and then looked back blankly at Heero who had taken his   
gun out again and started polishing it.  
She looked back at the board and studied the functions.  
"How do you know this Heero? I don't even understand some of these equations. They are   
the new script. How did you know?" asked Mrs Winks.  
The class broke into laughter again. A burst of wind flew onto Mrs Winks.  
"George, can you close the window please?" said Mrs Winks absent mindly.  
"I can't miss! Heero and Duo broke it when they fell through it," said George.  
Mrs Winks looked at the window and screamed walking back and smashing into the table.   
Even Relena giggled a bit.   
"Mrs Winks! You are so thick! Can't you figure out that since all our names are a number,   
that maybe it would be possible that we are GUNDAM PILOTS!" screamed Duo grabbing his   
head and casually walking out the door.  
"Wa… wait, please!" said Mrs Winks.  
"Gundam pilots? Class, I will be right back! I just need to… get a drink," said Mrs Winks.  
The teacher walked out of the room closing the door behind her. A few seconds later Duo   
peared through the door and strolled in back to his desk.  
"Duo, don't you think that you are overdoing it a bit. Sure school maybe too easy, but we   
have to go and you aren't disturbing the classes a bit too much?" asked Quatre hesitantly.  
"Oh who cares? I am Death! I can do whatever I want," said Duo.  
Quatre laughed and went back to talking to Trowa. Heero rested his head on the back of his   
chair. He had such an interesting day. Maybe school wasn't as bad as they said it was. Maybe   
detention would actually be fun too.  
"Hey Duo, want to go to detention?" asked Heero.  
"I'd be delighted!" said Duo winking at Heero. 


	3. Kidnap

Chapter 3 – Kidnap  
  
Heero sat in his garden. He was used to being inside and always cooped up in one space for a   
long time. The freedom was very hard for him to understand.  
"Heero, you know, that boy who shot you, he isn't really my brother," said Linda sitting on the   
grass planting some roses.  
Heero looked at her shocked. When he first saw those two she didn't want to let go of the boy as   
if they really loved eachother, like a brother and sister would. How could he not be her brother?  
"I used to have a mother and father and we were very rich. My mother used to work in a factory   
providing things for the gundam pilots but their factory was bombed and my mother died while   
getting crushed under a gundam which was half made. My dad grieve for a while but then he got   
his senses back and started working in the fields, but while Gundam 01, you, were protecting the   
city you were hit and yoour gundam fell back crushing my father and his fellow workers. I was   
so mad at the gundams and I made a vowe never to have anything to do with them or the pilots.   
The boy who shot you found me one day crying in the streets for food. He took me with him and   
I joined his little group. He has been like a brother to me ever since that day but we aren't really   
related. We just call ourselves that because we have been together for so long.  
Don't worry! I don't have a grudge against you at all, now I know that I should hate your   
enemies, because they were the ones who knocked you down," said Linda.  
Heero looked at the smiling girl. She had to go through so much, but how could he possibly know   
how she felt? He was capable of hacking into computers and getting money for free. He may   
have been alone, yes, but he could get anything he wanted. Linda was just a child.  
"I am sorry about your father and mother. They must have been great people," said Heero   
bluntly.  
Suddenly Linda threw her arms around Heero and hugged him. He could feel her tears soaking   
his shirt. He felt so strange, he didn't know what this emotion was. No one had ever hugged him.   
They might have caught him, but never hugged him. He barely even knew why people did it.   
How could he know? He had been lost in the world from the very beginning.  
Slowly she took her arms off and wiped her eyes. She went inside to get some water to water the   
rose which she had planted in the middle of the garden.  
Heero rose to his feet. His leg hadn't been hurting at all today and he was glad that it healed so   
quickly. He wondered what love really was. Did Linda feel any love towards the rose that she   
planted? Did caring mean love? Did he love Relena or did he just care? Heero grabbed his head   
in confusion. He wasn't supposed to care. He wasn't supposed to love. Why was he feeling this   
way. Just because it was peace now didn't mean it would be peace forever and he couldn't get   
into the habit of caring. Why then each time was he by Relena's side? He had so many question   
and knew the only person who could answer them was him. Deep inside he would be able to   
answer these questions. He wanted to know the answers now! Why couldn't he just figure them   
out? He was born to be able to solve every problem thrown at him then why was it so hard to   
figure this one out?  
Linda ran outside again. She seemed happy again and Heero was thankful. She carefully watered   
the rose and smiled at him.  
"I'm going to go watch TV! I can't wait 'til tomorrow! School is so much fun! I can't believe   
you snuck out in detention! Did you go there just to sneak out and why do you have to make so   
much trouble at school?" asked Linda.  
"I don't know any other way but to make trouble. That is what I do and that is my life," said   
Heero wondering if it really was the way he lived his life.  
"Well why don't you learn? I am going to go watch TV!" said Linda.  
Heero waited for her to go in and slowly followed her.  
"I'm lost. I know I am lost. Maybe I can find myself someday, but how can I if I have been lost   
my whole day," thought Heero.  
Heero hit his head hard making it throb with pain.  
"I am thinking too much. I should just shut up and go watch TV," thought Heero stomping back   
into the living room where his small TV was.  
Linda was already listening to the news. She was quite a young girl to be listening to TV. Heero   
jumped on a couch and spread himself out relaxing. Tomorrow he would try and go closer to   
Relena.  
"A new report has just come in. A gundam pilot has been shot and he is now in hospital. The   
gundam pilot is number 5, and with him was a boy of about 16, who was kidnapped just a few   
minutes ago. Wufei tells everyone to be careful and that they should bring justice to those who   
try and kidnap kids," said the reporter.  
Heero jumped up hurting his leg. He grabbed his coat and put it on as fast as he could. It was so   
rainy outside but he needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.  
"Linda, stay here and don't open the door for anyone. I won't come through the door so you   
know. I will go through the window. Just pretend you aren't there," said Heero closing the door   
behind him.  
Linda nodded and twisted her face in confusion. Why did Heero have to take off so quickly?  
Heero ran through the rain as fast as he could. He didn't have time to get a bus, and it was much   
faster running. He felt the water run down his back and soak his shirt but he couldn't stop. Not   
now, he needed to get there!  
Suddenly a black car screeched infront of Heero and opened the door. It was Duo grinning at   
Heero. Heero jumped in and they drove to the hospital.  
"Are you following me or something? Why are you always there, when I need you?" asked   
Heero angrily.  
"What else do you expect a best friend to do?" asked Duo driving on.  
Heero looked at the road. Best friend… was there really something like that? Could he possibly   
trust anyone and what was a best friend? In fact… what was a friend?  
"Heero, you should buy yourself a motor cycle," said Duo.  
"Exactly!" said Heero suddenly.   
Duo looked at Heero amazed that Heero agreed with Duo for a change.  
"On the way back from the hospital can you drop me off at the motor bike shop?" asked Heero.  
Duo nodded concentrating on the road suddenly. As soon as they arrived they rushed out, barely   
having time to lock the car.  
Duo banged against the elevator button realising it was faster to climb the stairs. Heero knocked   
into a bunch of nurses on the way but he had no time to apologise. They burst into the room   
realising Wufei was talking to a nurse.  
"I am sorry you cannot come here right now," said the nurse.  
"We are private investigators and we need to ask some questions. I am sorry lady, but you will   
have to step aside," said Duo flashing his gun license.   
"Excuse me, but this is a hospital," said the nurse.  
Heero took out his gun and aimed.  
"Stand by that corner and shut up," said Heero pointing the gone at the petrified nurse. She   
crawled to the corner and he kep his gun at her while Duo asked Wufei some questions.  
  
Linda looked around the room. It was quiet and lonely. She wondered how Heero could live all   
alone in this small house. There was a knock on the door and Linda got up to open the door   
forgetting what Heero had said to her. As she was about to turn the knob she remembered and   
rushed quickly back to the couch.  
"Open up! We know you are in there," screamed a man.  
Linda ran out of the room as she heard someone breaking the window at the back. She could run   
downstairs to the basement but she was too scared. Where would she go? Quickly she dashed   
behind the couch as a man with a machine gun entered the room. He put his hands to his waist   
and took a look around the room.  
"Pretty shitty place to live in," he said aloud.  
Linda tried to not breathe in case he could hear her heavy breathing.  
"I am going to count to ten and if you don't come out I will gun everything in this house and I   
might hit you," said the man.  
Linda wondered if he was bluffing. Could she take the risk? Suddenly the gun shot at the ceiling   
letting some debree fall on the shiny clean floor.  
"1, 2" the man counted.  
Linda jumped out in terror and stood paralyzed while the man looked her over.  
"You are one of those kids from the alley aren't you?" he asked.  
Linda shook her head pretending she lived in the house.  
"Come on! I know who you are. You think the police ever gave up on looking for you guys. The   
news thing was to make you guys think you were safe again, so you would stop moving. We   
decided to go look for ourselves and I am one of their secret agents. I already have your brother   
at the police station and now I can take you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you if you come quietly,"   
said the man pulling her to the door.  
She screamed and bit his hand running to the back door to the garden. He grabbed his arm in pain   
and shot at the ceiling again.  
"One more move and I will shoot you, now come on!" screamed the man.  
Linda., giving up followed him to his car. He pushed her inside and locked the door. He was a   
rough driver and Linda kept knocking her head. Relena's plan hadn't worked. They were going   
to be separated forever and they would never find eachother now that they were going to be in   
different countries.  
Linda was shoved in to the police station. A policeman had already put some cuffs on the boy.   
Linda stared at him in sadness. Her tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Linda, don't worry. Everything is fine," said the boy even though she knew Justin was lying.  
"Justin, come on. There is a parent from Russia for you," said a policeman.  
The boy stood up and followed the policeman in silence. His face had lost all its liveliness and   
was ruddy and sad.  
"Linda," Justin managed a soft whisper before he was dragged to the next room.  
  
Heero ran out of the hospital knocking over a few more nurses. Duo ran behind him.  
Duo asked Wufei what had happened and all Wufei said was that they were getting Linda next.   
Duo jumped in his car but Heero ran to a motor cycle close by. It still had the keys in it and he   
jumped on starting the bike.  
The man who owned the bike jumped out screaming as he saw Heero on it.  
"Wait for me here, I will return it. It is a life or death situation," screamed Heero driving off   
before Duo could even press on the gas.  
Heero raced to his house driving on red lights and weaving between cars. Why did he care so   
much? Was it because Relena told him to take care of Linda? He arrived at his house and jumped   
of his bike not even parking it properly. The bike fell over making a loud noise. Heero jumped in   
anger. The door was open and Linda was gone. He called out to her. Maybe she was hiding but   
why was his roof in holes? She had been kidnapped and now he knew where to go but he feared   
it was going to be too late.  
Duo arrived at Heero's house to see Heero jump on his bike and drive off. Duo looked blankly at   
the house.  
"Oh come on Heero! You got a head start!" screamed Duo pressing on the gas again and   
speeding towards Heero's bike.  
Heero arrived at the police station at the same time as Duo and they jumped out together and ran   
into the office. A nice looking lady took one look at them and screamed. A policeman ran out   
pointing a gun at Heero.  
"Oi! What did we do? Nothing! Put the gun down. We just came here and this woman screamed   
for no apparent reason!" said Duo landing hard on the chair next to him.  
The woman jumped off her seat and ran to Duo kissing him on the cheek. She looked at his hair   
and searched for the platt that wasn't there. Her eyes sunk and she went back to her desk.  
"I am sorry. I thought you were… but you looked so much like… but he had a platt," said the   
woman.  
"Sister Helen?" asked Duo suddenly.  
The woman sat up again and stared at Duo.  
"It's you isn't it? Helen, I just cut off my platt a few days ago! It's me, Duo," said Duo.  
She jumped out of her seat again and ran back to him hugging him tightly. Tears rolled down her   
cheeks as she looked at Duo.  
"Duo, you piloted a gundam, I heard. I am happy that you are alive," said Helen.  
"But you died in front of my eyes," said Duo questioningly.  
"I thought I died too but one day I found myseld in some nice man's house and he had cured me.   
I believe god had sent him to me… I can't believe you cut your platt! I thought you loved it!"  
"I thought death needs a new look!"  
The policeman looked at the secretary, Duo and the angry looking Heero, shook his head and   
went back into his office. Heero coughed loudly and glared at Duo. Helen looked at Heero.  
"Oh, this is my unsociable best friend," said Duo nudging Heero.  
"Duo! We need to find Linda! You can have your reunion later!" screamed Heero.  
"Yikes!" shrieked Duo standing up next to Heero like a soldier.  
Heero pushed him aside and Helen walked back to her desk happily full of giggles.  
"Miss Helen, was there a girl called Linda here any time today?" asked Heero.  
"Why yes, she just left through the back door!" said Helen.  
Heero jumped and ran through the door to the office. Duo ran after him holding his gun in case   
he needed it for emergency.  
"Stop! You can't go through there," called out Helen.  
Heero ran as fast as he could dodging all the bullets being shot at him. All the police were aiming   
at him and Heero but they had trained all their life to escape bullets so they didn'get hit once and   
appeared at the door. Duo used his new kick move to kick open the door. The boys ran out and   
looked around. They were at the back of an alley and no one was in sight. Heero looked at the   
road. It had muddy lines on it. Suddenly he realised what they were.  
"Duo, come on. These are the tracks from tyres. All we have to do is follow them and we will get   
to the car," said Heero.  
Heero ran as fast as he could ignoring his shortness of breath. He had to catch up with that truck   
before it was too late. Duo was slowing down behind him and getting out of view. Heero stopped   
and turned to see Duo with his head against a wall. He was breathing very quickly and looked ver   
tired.  
Heero looked forward onto the dirty old track. He had only one path and he was not allowed to   
stop and have breaks. He was taught that when he was in training.  
Heero pushed his tired feet off the ground and began running again. He could hear some people   
screaming at Duo. Heero turned his head to see the police find Duo and put cuffs around his   
arms. This was why Heero was taught to run. Run and never stop!  
Suddenly Heero stopped looking at where the tracks went to. The airport building stood high   
blocking the sun from shining in Heero's face.   
Heero looked back to see some men walking towards him. He took in a breath and raced across   
the street ignoring the screeching of brakes and honking of the cars. He ran into the airport and   
breathed in the cold fresh air. He looked back, the men were gone. He straightened up and   
walked forward head high trying to not look suspicious. He walked straight to the security   
guarded door. A camera was scanning the floor next to him. Heero looked around to see if   
anyone was watching. When no one was he took out a little pen. It could have looked like a   
normal pen but inside was an electricity sucking device so that the camera would stop working.   
He threw the pen at the camera and it stuck on. Heero counted to ten and looked at the camera   
again. It has stopped and was facing the right side of the floor. There was no way he would get   
caught on camera now.   
Slowly Heero pushed the knob and entered the white hallway. Strangely no one was there. Heero   
had his arm near his gun in case he would need it. He crept through the hall to the other side   
where there were only a few rooms. Heero peared into each one finally deciding to walk in the   
one which had the most computers.  
Heero opened the door abruptly. No one seemed to be there so he walked to the computers and   
looked at each one. Each was turned on and had different things on it. Finally he found the right   
computer and sat at the chair. He carefully took out his black laptop and plugged it to the   
airport's computer. His fingers typed away on the keyboard hacking through different systems   
and passwords.  
Suddenly he felt a cold metal object to his back. He began to turn his head but someone spoke,   
"Don't turn your head. Just lie down on the floor and we will take you into custody. Son, you just   
got yourself in jail. Come on, or else I will have to hurt you," said the person.  
Heero glanced at the screen. 'Asking for name'. Heero wondered what Linda's last name was. He   
remembered her saying it a few times but he couldn't figure it out.  
"Come on, down! Or else I will shoot," said the man.  
Suddenly Heero remembered and typed in very quickly, "Linda Shotter". The man pulled the   
trigure and fired. Heero fell back against the cold floor. His back ached with pain like it had only   
a few days ago when he got shot in the back before. Heero looked at the screen one more time.   
'Destination: Africa.'  
He could feel someone placing hand cuffs on him from the back. Heero grimaced in pain as his   
back ached.  
"I didn't want to do that but we are going to take you into jail," said the man pushing Heero   
against the floor as he was observed.  
"My name is Heero, the best gundam pilot, and I am here for a reason which Relena, the queen   
will approve of. Let me go or else I will hurt you! Don't forget the queen is on my side," said   
Heero.  
"Yeah right! You can't be the gundam pilot. You are too young and the queen would never be on   
a criminal's side," said the man dragging him out the door.  
Heero looked around him. Some people stopped and looked at him and his back that was   
bleading heavily. Suddenly he jumped up flinging his arms to the front like a skipping rope. He   
jumped into the air again kicking one of the guards and flipping the other one over. He grabbed   
his gun from the pocket and shot the third guard's leg. The people screamed and hid behind   
eachother.   
Heero stared at the guards.  
"Not Heero, the best gundam pilot am I? The queen is on my side," said Heero running out of the   
airport. He had a best friend to save before he went to Africa. 


	4. Forgotten Mission

Chapter 4 – Forgotten Mission  
  
Heero ran into the police station. The same police officer was there as the day   
before. Helen was sitting drinking coffee. As soon as the police man saw Heero   
he quickly strided out of the room in fright.  
"Miss Helen, Duo has been sent to jail. I need to know where to find him and I   
know you have it on your computer," said Heero getting straight to the point.   
Helen dropped her cup in shock spilling it across the keyboard. She gasped and   
ran to get a tissue.  
"I am so sorry! Now I guess you can't find it. I am so sorry, but I am so   
worried about Duo!" said Helen.  
"Relax, remember, he is Death! I'll get my laptop while you distract everyone   
you can," said Heero already adjusting his keyboard to her computer.  
She looked nervously around and went to stand at the door. Her eyes showed   
worried expression and she wouldn't stop glancing at the door.  
"Expecting someone?" asked Heero.  
Helen shook her head still focusing on the door.  
"Don't worry, I have found the location. Do you know where Sanders Jail is?"   
asked Heero.  
Helen's face grew with excitement.  
"Yes, its just down the corner. Duo is such a lucky guy. Heero, please go save   
him!" said Helen approaching her computer again.  
Heero threw some money on her keyboard. She looked at him in confusion but he   
was already walking through the door.  
"My fault with the keyboard, and thanks for your help!" Heero called out to the   
smiling Helen.  
"God bless him," whispered Helen holding the cross which was hung around her   
neck.  
Heero walked out the door and looked to each side before walking to the   
direction Helen had pointed out. He wondered where he left the motor bike. He   
had promised to return it but he couldn't remember where he left it. He had been   
to so many places today he just couldn't keep up.  
Heero wondered where Linda could be. Africa was a huge country after all and   
Linda could have been taken anywhere. There were so many cities, and she would   
probably not be registered as an African citizens for at least a couple of days.   
Who knows, they might have even changed her name. In fact, that was probably   
what they were planning to do. It would be so hard to find her, but he would   
dedicate his life to finding her. It was his next mission. Without missions he   
had no life.  
The jail was a huge one and there were a few different entrances. Heero tried to   
keep his face down so no one would be able to recognise him. He was sure the   
jail was alert of the gundam pilot who was lurking somewhere "creating crime".   
Heero almost laughed at what the man had said. If only they really knew what his   
mission was. It was almost impossible.  
"I am here to visit," said Heero to the secretary stopping for a minute. He   
wondered what Duo would call himself.  
"I am looking for Death Maxwell. Is there one here?" asked Heero.  
The secretary looked at him strangely but when saw he was being serious typed it   
in nodding as she searched through the files.  
"Yes, there is one, but he isn't allowed visitors. He is in the monitored   
section so he won't be having visitors for the next few weeks," said the   
secretary keeping watch over the keyboard. She looked up to see Heero's reaction   
but he didn't seem to be there anymore. She peered over her computer   
uninterested and went back to typing her long file.  
Heero raced down the hallway ignoring the suspicious looks that were being   
thrown at him. Suddenly he stopped facing another camera. He had had enough of   
these cameras for one day. Carefully he threw a pen at the camera leaving it   
motionless and lifeless facing the wall.  
Heero walked down the long passageway. It was much more quiet now. It seemed a   
little too quiet as Heero silently crept across the floor. Heero looked down at   
his feet. The floor was tiled and in between the tiles were little flashing   
lines. He pressed himself against the floor as a sudden panic attacked him. He   
had made a grave mistake and now all he could do was run, and as fast as he   
could.   
A dart jumped out of the floor. Heero pushed off and sprinted across the   
hallway. Thousands of darts were springing out from the floor as Heero ran   
avoiding them. He was getting tired but he knew he could stop. He was not   
allowed to give up, ever. Slowly a cell came into sight and Duo came in sight. A   
very thick piece of glass was surrounding the metal bars. Heero lept through the   
glass slamming into pieces even scaring Duo from the rattling sound. Heero rose   
to his feet brushing off the glass pieces which had attached to his body. His   
shirt had torn and shredded and his whole body was covered in bloody scratches.   
The darts flew past him and turned the corner. Heero sighed from relief and   
collapsed against the bars.  
"Well, are you going to get me out or not?" asked Duo pulling against the chains   
which were restraining him from moving much.   
Heero grabbed the metal bars and pulled as hard as he could. The bars creaked a   
bit but did not move much. Heero squeezed in between the bars pressing his back   
against one bar and his right leg on the other. Slowly he pushed as hard as he   
could, this time, feeling the difference.   
Duo walked as close as he could to Heero. Heero grabbed the chains that were   
attached to his arms and started pulling each little part in the chain apart.  
Suddenly Duo's eyes opened wide and Heero heard a little click. Something hit   
him in the back like a little pin. He tried to take it out but his arms wouldn't   
move backwards. He turned his head to see a man wearing a white doctor's suit   
aiming a dart shooter at him. The doctor shot again until Heero had collapsed on   
the floor. Three men in black suits came and picked up Heero.  
"Come on, you are coming too Duo," said one of the men shooting a dart as Duo.   
Heero's eyes blurred as he tried to figure out what was going on. He was being   
taken somewhere by these men but he could figure out who they were and what they   
wanted with him.   
  
Heero slowly opened his sleepy eyes. He tried to move his head but he realised   
it had a strap attaching him to the bed he was lying on. His arms were attached   
too and so were his legs.   
"I've been captured this time for sure," though Heero pushing his arms through   
the metal straps.   
His skin shredded as he tried to pull his arms free. He could not stand his head   
being squashed against the pillow and tightened himself up pushing on the strap   
but nothing was working. He heard footsteps grow louder and a doctor appeared in   
front of Heero. He stared into Heero's eyes and sat at a computer neer by.  
"You are a gundam pilot aren't you?" asked the doctor.  
"Yes, what do you want with me and where is my friend Duo?" asked Heero.  
"Oh, he is being taken care of in the room downstairs," answered the doctor   
evilly.  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
"We are going to brainwash you and you will work for us. We call ourselves the   
Jin Foundation, and we will be revolting against the Earth. With you on our   
side, nothing could go wrong."  
"I have worked too hard for this darn peace. I have to get to Africa, I am on a   
mission and you are interfering. You will never brainwash me!" screamed Heero.  
"We'll see about that, take him in," said the doctor letting two men grab hold   
of Heero while six other men took the straps off Heero. As soon as he was free   
from the straps he kicked violently not caring what he hit. A lamp fell down and   
he managed to kick one man off him but he was only answered with a punch in the   
face. Heero struggled to get free as he was dragged across the hallway and   
downstairs. His arms stung as if one hundred bees stung him and the blood was   
dripping from his wrists.  
Finally he was shoved into a chair and strapped tightly to it. He could barely   
move his head but from the corner of his eye he could see Duo struggling just   
like him. The light switched off and a screen appeared in front of him. The   
doctor poured some eyedrops into Heero's eyes. He screamed in pain and tried to   
blink but it would not help. Some earphones were pressed into his ears but he   
could still hear the shrill scream of Duo.  
"I am Duo Maxwell, and no one is going to change that," screamed Duo.  
"I feel sorry for Helen. It will be so heart breaking for her," thought Heero as   
the strange sounds began whirling in his head. He tried to fight the sounds and   
block them off but he felt so weak and drowsy he couldn't even tighten up his   
muscles to pull himself out of the chair.   
The screen flashed different colour and tortured people were flashed for a few   
seconds before switching to other photos and colours.  
"You are not afraid, you are never wrong, you are the strongest gundam pilot of   
all. You defeat, show no mercy. You feel no emotions and have no conscience. You   
do not care if a child is dead. You do not care how many are dead. The only   
words that matter are mission accomplished," a soft voice said in Heero's head.   
The pictures and voice repeated over and over getting faster and faster. More   
pictures were thrown at Heero. More torture and more screaming and pain.   
Suddenly the screen went black and Heero closed his eyes in exhaustion. The   
eyedrops wore off. The words repeated, the screaming repeated. He could still   
see the pictures and colours. The shrill screaming stayed in his head. He tried   
to remember what he did a few days ago. He had a mission, he was sure of it, but   
was it just his imagination?  
'Mission accomlished' appeared before Heero's eyes and he jumped up opening   
them. He looked around to see only the doctor waiting impatiently for Heero to   
wake up. Duo and Heero stood up from the strange chairs they had been sitting in   
and walked up to the doctor in unison.  
"Hello Heero, this is your workmate, Death. Death, this is Heero," said the   
doctor.  
Heero nodded and shook Death's hand.  
"Your first mission is to destroy the Earth Nation's palace and bring the queen   
unharmed to me," said the doctor.  
The boys nodded and jumped out the window of the room. The window splintered   
into little pieces as they ran across the lawn.  
"Try to act normal please, or else you will give away the plans too quickly,"   
shouted the doctor after the boys.  
"I guess we are supposed to go to school," said Death.  
Heero nodded as they turned their direction jumping onto the first motorbikes   
they could find and rode to school.  
Heero and Duo walked straight to the classrooms to the very back. The doctor had   
told them this was where they had to go for school. Their mission would have to   
wait.  
A boy walked into the room, smoothed out his hair and approached the queen who   
was sitting watching the blackboard. Heero felt a sudden urge to kick him, but   
he couldn't figure out why.   
"Hi Relena, so, now that that jackass Heero isn't near you, how about we go out   
on a date," said the boy sneering and looking back at Heero.  
Heero stood up and glared at the boy.  
"What did you call me?" asked Heero.  
"I called you a jackass, an absolute loony idiot," answered the boy.  
"Well, is that who I am?" asked Heero.  
"Sherk, don't!" screamed Relena.  
Sherk tried to punch Heero but was kicked in the chest. He flew backwards   
hitting the teacher's desk. Heero punched his cheek giving him a black eye too.   
The boys rushed to get him away from Sherk but were just pushed away.  
"Heero! What are you doing?" screamed Relena.  
Heero took out his gun and shot Sherk not caring where it hit. Duo rushed to   
Relena and grabbed her. She screamed in shock and stared at Heero with helpless   
eyes but to her surprise he only turned away and walked back to Sherk who was   
gasping in pain.  
"Next time, don't call me that!" said Heero following Duo out the door with   
Relena screaming.  
Suddenly Quatre rushed into the door with Trowa running behind him.   
"What is this a joke or something? HEERO! What are you doing?" asked Quatre   
shaking Heero off Sherk.  
"You must be Quatre, and that is Trowa," said Heero pointing towards the shocked   
Trowa.  
Heero glared at Quatre and pushed him aside tripping him over another boy.   
Quatre ran after Heero and punched him in the face. Heero grabbed Quatre and   
kicked him in the stomach knocking down another 5 desks. A fat teacher ran into   
the room just as Duo disappeared behind a corner.  
She took one look at Sherk and screamed.  
"What have you done to him?" she screamed facing Heero.   
Heero looked at her cooly and put his gun to her head.  
"Shut up woman. I will kill you if you annoy me. One more death of a person   
means nothing to me," said Heero walking out the door still aiming the gun at   
the teacher.  
  
Relena twisted as she tried to break free of the ropes tying her to a tree. Duo   
was discussing something with Heero who nodded and walked off disappearing into   
the distant tree. Duo peared over to see if Heero was gone and rushed to Relena.  
"What are you doing to me Duo? Have you gone mad?" screamed Relena.  
Duo grabbed the rope and started ripping it into pieces. Relena stared at him   
blankly and slapped him hard against the face.  
"First you kidnap me, then you rescue me? If this is another way of attracting   
attention from me then I…" Relena stopped looking at Duo's said expression.  
"Duo, what is wrong with Heero?" asked Relena.  
"We were taken into a room and they tried brainwashing us. The doctor barely did   
anything to me but strap me in the chair and I managed to close my eyes and   
block out the sounds, but Heero was not in my situation. They put eyedrops in   
his eyes so he would keep his eyes open and ear plugs that made him feel drowsy   
just wearing them. He was successfully brainwashed and has no memory of you. To   
him you are just a useless toy. I will take you back, but not to your palace.   
There are about 1000 bombs all over it by now at the rate Heero has been going,"   
said Duo kneeling down holding Relena's hand and looking thoughtfully into her   
eyes.  
"Then I must get him to remember, I don't know what system they used but he   
couldn't have forgotten everything," said Relena with a little hope in her eyes.  
"I'm afraid, there isn't much chance of him remembering anything," said Duo.  
"But, that is not fair! I have lost him forever!" cried Relena throwing the rope   
of herself.  
Duo helped Relena get up and they slowly made their way towards Quatre's   
mansion.  
  
Heero raced across the hallways of the palace. Everyone was used to him, and no   
one would suspect him. He wondered why they were so used to him though. Did he   
do something here before?  
He ran to the fire alarm system and placed a bomb on top of it. He only had a   
few more bombs to place and he could blow the whole palace down with a couple of   
square kilometres of ground with it.  
Finally, after placing a bomb at every entrance gate, Heero grabbed his   
motorbike and drove off as far as he could, back to the lab. When he was at a   
safe distance he turned to look at the beautiful shiny palace which had been   
built only last year. He felt no pity for anyone living there. He didn't care,   
it had nothing to do with him.  
Heero opened the little box with a shiny red button on it. Without delay Heero   
pressed it and jumped back on his bike to get back to the lab. He had done his   
part of the job, and Duo should have gotten Relena by now.  
  
Relena held onto Duo as he rode as fast as he could back to Quatre's mansion.   
Suddenly there was a massive explosion and wind blowing Relena and Duo off the   
motorcycle and onto the grass. Relena stared up in shock as her palace exploded   
before her eyes and set fire to other houses and trees around it.  
"Heero, I will get you back, I WILL stop you," said Relena watching the fire   
spread across the forest. 


	5. Death

Chapter 5 – Death  
  
A.N. Ok, well I killed Wufei, and YES I know it was a really lame way to do it but hey, I just kinda   
HATE him SOOOO much!!!!  
Sorry this one is so short by the way.  
  
As soon as the fire died down Relena and Duo rushed to the palace as quickly as they could. A   
newsreporter was already chatting away on his microphone showing pictures of what the fire did to   
the once gracious palace. As soon as he saw Relena he stopped and ran towards her with a   
microphone and in almost seconds thousands of reporters flew around her throwing questions at her   
from all sides. Duo gripped her hand to comfort her.  
"Don't you reporters care about people's feelings. I need to go and help those people. All you   
reporters think about is what happened and where. You never actually think about how much you   
disturb people. So get lost!" screamed Relena at the crowd.   
Duo pulled her away from the stunned reporters and ran to the palace. Suddenly Relena noticed a   
figure standing watching the fire. She had blonde long hair and seemed to be paralyzed.   
"Dorothy!" screamed Relena rushing up to the figure.  
"Isn't it beautiful Relena? Just watch the flames go, oh, the rage of war is beginning again. I just   
love it," said Dorothy in a dreamy, airy voice clapping her hands together.  
Relena and Duo edged closer and closer to the palace. A few parts of the palace was still on fire   
and the sky was dark grey filled with smoke. Suddenly a staggering person emerged from the   
smoke. As soon as he saw Relena and Duo he fell to the ground weezing and coughing for air.  
"Wufei, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be in the hospital!" screamed Relena   
lifting Wufei's head off the ground and resting it against her lap.  
"I had to get out of there. I knew something was wrong and I didn't want the queen to get…"   
Wufei chocked on his words and closed his eyes.  
"Wufei! No, wake up Wufei, its ok. We are going to get you," Duo hushed Relena.  
A smile spread across Wufei's face and he sighed.  
"Wait for me, Nataku," Wufei said loosening up.  
"He's not breathing, Duo!" screamed Relena.  
Duo rushed to Wufei. It was obvious the guy didn't want to live and there would be no point in   
trying to save him. He had waited long enough to be with Nataku.  
Duo turned around and leaned against the tree shadowing his face from Relena who was sobbing   
over Wufei. He was taught not to feel emotions. He would not cry, he had never cried and he   
wasn't going to start now. Duo looked at his shaky hands and shut his eyes firmly clenching his   
fists. He was not going to let any tears come out.  
  
Heero jumped into the lab through the window and quickly sat on the chair. Dr Ugene approached   
Heero carefully.  
"I have completed my mission," said Heero in a monotone voice staring straight across the room.  
"Well, where is Duo? Where is Relena?" asked Dr Ugene.  
"That was not my mission. I do not care."  
Dr Ugene fell back on his chair as the sudden truth fell upon him. Duo didn't get brainwashed at   
all!  
"Heero, your next mission, is to kill all the gundam pilots, and Relena," said Dr Ugene walking out   
of the room with his head in his hands.  
Heero eyed the room spotting a couple of guns and weapons. Slowly he examined each one and   
carefully put them in his little bag. If Duo was a traitor then Dr Ugene would want him to kill Duo   
first.  
  
"There is nothing else we can do at the palace. Let's go to Quatre's mansion," said Duo trying to   
shake off the urge to cry.  
Relena nodded silently and headed to the car leaving only Dorothy watching over Wufei. Duo and   
Relena silently sat in the car as they drove to Quatre's mansion.  
Wufei was waiting eagerly at the doorstep looking over his shoulder all the time. He had heard   
what happened on the news and was very worried. As soon as he saw a black car drive up a smile   
spread across his face hiding his true feelings. Duo and Relena rushed out the car and before Quatre   
could say anything Relena grabbed his wrist and pulled him indoors.  
"Don't stand like that! It is dangerous!" Relena shouted at Quatre with tears in her eyes.  
Quatre stared at her blankly and followed the two to the living room. He clapped his hands ordering   
the guards to go and close the door behind them.  
Quatre sighed and fell on his seat.  
"What a destruction! The only person I know who could do something like that is Heero but, that   
could happen. He told me he was going to Africa to rescue Linda just earlier today," said Quatre   
thoughtfully.  
"Quatre! Heero has been brainwashed! They tried brainwashing me but they didn't torture me so it   
didn't work but they tortured Heero into being brainwashed, and he created that massive   
destruction. He is out to get us, and this war is going to be without any mobile suits or machines!   
Heero, will wipe out thousands of people if we don't stop him. And he'll do it with his own bare   
hands if he needs to!" exclaimed Duo.  
Quatre's eyes widened in shock as he raced to the phone to call Trowa.  
"There is also one more thing, Wufei is dead," said Duo.  
Quatre dropped the reciever.  
"Hello? Quatre?" Trowa could be heard through the reciever.  
Quatre quickly picked up the reciever.  
"Trowa, get over here as soon as possible," said Quatre hanging the phone up on Trowa.  
He fell back on his couch. His hands trembled as he sat in the awkward silence staring at the sky   
outside.  
Suddenly the door was thrown down and Heero appeared staring into Duo's eyes. Relena got up to   
run to Heero but Duo pushed her over, throwing her into the couch with Quatre. Heero pointed his   
gun at Duo and shot without a word. Duo ducked and pushed the couch behind him so it would turn   
around throwing Relena onto the floor. Quatre fell close to her, his eyes still stunned and opened.  
"Quatre, get a grip!" whispered Relena slapping Quatre gently against the cheek.  
Heero pushed the trigger again hitting the couch just as Duo jumped away.  
"Don't you talk? You've turned into a killing machine. Can't I even reason with you?" asked Duo.  
Heero eyes Duo sending a shiver down Duo's spine. Heero's eyes were dark and cold with no   
mercy or emotions in them. Duo nodded and sighed.  
"If that is what you want," said Duo angrily. "Then so be it!"  
Duo sprinted towards Heero hitting him in the stomach. Duo looked up at Heero who stared at him   
with no expression on his face. A gun was pointed at his forehead but Duo was fast tripping Heero   
on the ground. The gun fired hitting Duo in the leg. He fell over in pain grabbing his bloody leg.  
"Stop," said someone at the door.  
Heero turned to see Trowa standing at the door pointing a gun at Heero. Heero smirked and pressed   
the trigger. The shot was louder than it was supposed to be but it was soon washed out by the loud   
scream of Relena.  
The two boys staggered and both fell letting go of their guns. Relena rushed up to Heero who lay   
on the ground with his eyes wide open.  
"Trowa! Talk to me," screamed Quatre shaking the bloody body on the floor.   
A gush of blood was coming out from the side of Trowa's chest. He coughed up blood as he tried   
to get up.  
Suddenly Relena screamed as Heero pushed her off in a very aggressive way. He looked at Trowa   
and then turned to look at Duo. Duo staggered back a bit in shock. Heero had been shot exactly in   
the left of Heero's chest.  
Heero pointed a gun at Duo.  
"You know why no one has ever killed me? My heart is on my right you fool!" screamed Heero.   
Another gun shot was heard and Heero fell back on the floor. Duo looked at Heero shakingly.   
Heero grabbed his arm in pain and staggered to get to Relena. His eyes were cold and wide open.   
His pupils were shrinking in front of Relena's eyes and she watched him. Her lip began to tremble.   
Another loud shot was heard and Heero fell to the floor unconscious.  
Relena breathed heavily and crawled to the couch.   
"What is wrong with him?" asked Relena.  
About 5 guards rushed into the room each pointing guns at Heero.  
"Take him somewhere where a robot wouldn't even be able to get out, and don't give him any   
treatment," said Duo to the guards.  
Seeing that Quatre was busy the guards nodded and grabbed Heero rushing out of the room. Relena   
slapped Duo hard across the face.  
"No treatment huh? Don't you care a bit about him? He will die!" screamed Relena as she tried to   
peel of Duo's hand on her wrist.  
"Relena, accept it will you. He isn't Heero. He is a killing machine, a perfect soldier. Your lover   
boy Heero is long gone, and he won't be coming back. Never," said Duo looking down at the   
ground shamefully.  
"What do you mean? That can't be true," cried Relena.  
"Accept it, he was brainwashed and you aren't going to get any Sailor Moon coming and giving   
him his memory back. There is no way he will get it back. Even if he was ordered not to kill he   
would be like a machine."  
Suddenly Relena's face lit up.  
"Duo! If Heero is like a machine, that means it obeys it owner. If we kill the owner, we can get   
control of Heero and at least stop him from destroying everyone and everything," exclaimed   
Relena.  
Duo shook his head.  
"I don't care what you think I am going to go and kill that bastard!" screamed Relena running out   
of the house.  
Duo ran after her but she was too fast, jumping into his car and driving away before Duo even got   
to the doorstep. Quatre looked at Duo sadly.  
"She's going to the hospital where Heero was captured. I will go after her," said Duo.  
"Then borrow my car," said Quatre throwing the keys to Duo.  
Duo nodded and rushed off.  
Quatre turned to see 3 more guards lifting Trowa and taking him off to a medic room. Quatre stared   
at them as they left the room and slowly got up and went up to the darkest room in the whole   
mansion. Heero would be there.  
"4 gundam pilots sitting on the wall, and if one should accidently fall, that leaves 3 gundam pilots   
sitting on the wall," Heero sang in the dark room.  
Quatre stood outside shocked at what Heero was singing.  
"Heero, are you alright?" asked Quatre trying to block out the stench of blood coming from the   
room.  
Suddenly the door was attacked and hit thousands of times. Quatre walked back and fell on a chair.   
Heero was like some wild animal. Quatre hoped he wouldn't hurt himself to much.   
Quatre closed his eyes blocking out all the sounds that were coming from behind the door. He   
concentrated on one person, Heero.  
"Come on Heero. What do you feel?" though Quatre as he travelled through Heero's mind.  
Nothing. Quatre travelled further into Heero's memory panicking as nothing came. No fear, no   
memories, no pain.  
Quatre opened his eyes in shock. Heero felt nothing. Heero was nothing. There was no point, Heero   
was gone… 


	6. And if one gundam pilot should accidentl...

Chapter 6 – And if one gundam pilot should accidently fall  
  
Ok, so I killed Trowa too, I HATE him too you know. Soz to all the fans (if   
there are any) but HE IS SUCH A LOOSER!  
  
  
"This cannot be true. Heero was a perfect soldier. He couldn't have completely   
forgotten," thought Relena as she raced across the road.  
A little ring sounded from the car. Relena pushed a flashing yellow button.  
"Hello, Duo Maxwells car," said Relena concentrating on the road.  
"Relena, its me Quatre. Please stop driving for a minute," said Quatre.  
Relena threw her foor against the brakes skidding across the road eventually   
smashing into a pole. She yanked the reciever angrily.  
"What?" she screamed.  
"Relena, Duo is coming after you. He is going to protect you but now I have seen   
there is no point in this. I, as an Empathist tried to search through Heero's   
mind. He has no memory, he feels no pain, he feels no sadness, he feels   
nothing," said Quatre.  
"That is not true. That is what he wanted. He wanted to be the perfect soldier.   
To become that he had to block out every emotion. He did that but he never knew   
what he would do if he blocked out everything. I will get him back. Trust me!"   
said Relena slamming down the reciever and jumping out of the car.  
A motorcycle drove up to her and Duo jumped off the bike. He through of his   
helmet and his jaw dropped. His arms lifted in the air as he stared at his car.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Duo screamed as loud as he could.  
He hopped to his car and started checking it over.  
"Relena, you are paying for this you bitch!" he cried banging his car in tears.  
Relena chuckled but quickly put a serious face on again. Suddenly she noticed a   
gun in Duo's pants. She grabbed it and jumped on his motor bike and drove off.  
"No!!! You'll break that too! I already smashed Quatre's car trying to find   
you!" screamed Duo after Relena.  
Duo slid down onto the road in sadness. Suddenly he slapped himself hard against   
the face and jumped up.  
"Well death car. We have a job to do," said Duo stroking his car as if it was a   
dog.  
Relena stared at the rode as she raced across the motorway on the motorcycle.   
This had been her third time she had ever ridden on a motorbike in her life and   
she was finding it hard to drive. Finally the hospital came into view. Relena   
jumped off the motorcycle thankful she could get rid of that damned bike.   
Relena walked into the hospital determined more than ever.  
"Where is Dr Ugene?" asked Relena standing at the doorway.  
A few people bowed and a lady walked up to her and pulled her to the hall.  
"So, this is where he has been hiding. I knew I had heard his name before,"   
thought Relena as she walked across the hallways. A little door said Dr Ugene on   
it. The woman ran off quickly and Relena opened the door not bothering to knock.   
The Doctor jumped up furiously.  
"Don't you know how to kno…" the doctor stopped in his tracks as he saw Relena   
pointing a gun at his face. She kicked the door closed and approached the   
doctor.  
"Sit," she ordered.  
The doctor obeyed.  
"Not so strong you are now that Heero isn't with you," sniggered Relena keeping   
her gun steady.  
"What do you want Relena?" asked the doctor.  
"I want you to tell me right now how to get Heero to get his memory back or else   
I shoot you," said Relena.  
The doctor thought for a moment and sighed in distress.  
"Fine, thanks to you my whole plan has been ruined," he growled.  
"You had no plan, speak up!" said Relena.  
"A real brainwash is not an erase of a memory Relena. It is a plain block which   
is very hard to get off. With a person like Heero it took a long time to block   
his memory, but it will be very hard for him to regain his memory but it is   
possible, but I do not know how," said the doctor.  
"Then, how do I get him to obey me?" asked Relena.  
"I won't tell you," shrieked the doctor.  
"Yes you will," said a farmiliar voice.  
Relena turned to see Duo and two policeman pointing guns at Dr Ugene.  
Dr Ugene gasped and made a little chuckle straightening his face again after Duo   
gave him a cold look.  
"It is quite easy. He is like a robot. You see I have a card and once you show   
it to him your boss," said Dr Ugene nervously.  
"Where is the card?" asked Relena.  
Dr Ugene's shaky hand reached into his pocket and took out the card. He   
hesitantly gave it to Relena who snatched it away from him quickly.  
"That is all," said Relena to the policeman as she walked outside with Duo   
following her.  
A loud gunshot was heard behind them and an agonised scream.  
Relena rushed back to the motor bike. Duo quickly jumped on first making sure he   
got the front.  
"Relena, I am driving… and I am sorry. You were right," said Duo.  
Relena nodded and grabbed onto his waist as they drove off.  
The moon was high in the sky and it was dark by the time they got back to   
Quatre's mansion.  
Relena and Duo silently opened the front door and found Quatre head in hands   
staring at the floor. When he heard them he threw his head up reveiling his sad   
face. His face was smothered in tears.  
"He's dead. Trowa died!" shouted Quatre hysterically.  
Duo rushed to Quatre to comfort him but Relena had no time for that. She quickly   
slipped out of the room and rushed up to where Heero was.  
"Heero! I have the card. I am your master now," whispered Relena hoping the card   
really did something.  
Hesitantly she opened the door and flashed the card at Heero. He looked at it   
carefully and bowed. Relena sighed of relief and fell onto the chair.  
"What is my mission, your majesty?" asked Heero.  
"Heero, you have no mission. Come on, let's heal you first," said Relena looking   
at the battered body infront of him.  
  
Relena and Heero walked into the room where Quatre was still crying. As soon as   
Quatre saw Heero he jumped up to his feet and rushed at Heero.  
"You killed him! You killed him!" screamed Quatre hitting Heero hard in the   
stomach.  
Heero grimaced in pain and Quatre fell on the couch shocked by what he had just   
done. He managed to make Heero feel pain.  
"Heero, if you feel pain at least a bit we can get you back," said Quatre   
suddenly rather excitedly.  
"Remember what?" asked Heero confused.  
"Heero, we are going to Africa," said Quatre suddenly.  
"We are?" asked Duo.  
Quatre nodded. He knew exactly what to do to get Heero to remember his past   
life.  
  
The gundam pilots and Relena walked into the airport looking around at the   
different signs. Heero grabbed his head in confusion. He felt as if he had been   
here and he needed to get somewhere. He had a mission, but he couldn't remember.   
He quickly knocked the thought out of his head. He wasn't allowed to feel   
anything, he wasn't supposed to care.  
The stewardess looked strangely at Heero and backed away from him.  
"What do you want?" asked Heero angrily.  
The stewardess screamed and ran into the other section of the aeroplane. Heero   
sat down in his chair watching the aeroplane rise higher and higher. Why had the   
stewardess run away from him? He never did anything to her!  
In about 5 minutes the shuttle aeroplane came to a halt and the passengers were   
let out. Heero walked into the hot country. Relena squeeled and laughed.  
"I remember last time I was here. The animals are so cute! I am sorry but I am   
going to abandon you guys now, I just gotta check out if that lion is still   
there!" shrieked Relena running off.  
"Lion! Yikes! How did Relena ever get messed up with a lion?" asked Duo walking   
to the direction of the city.  
"Wait, let's sit down for a few minutes," said Quatre.  
Duo looked at him strangely but nodded and walked under a tree for some shade.   
Heero sat down and stared straight in front of him.   
Quatre closed his eyes and went into his trance again. Quickly he reached   
Heero's mind and started racing through the different sections. He could feel   
Heero's pain, it was so horrible that he had to open his eyes quickly. Quatre   
glanced at Heero who was still in the same position as before. Was the real   
Heero inside him going insane from pain right now? Could this robot possibly be   
blocking out such an enormous pain?  
"Heero, answer me truthfully, do you feel any pain right now?" asked Quatre.  
"No," answered Heero instantly.  
Quatre sighed and stood up heading to the direction of the city again.  
"Quatre, I'm tired! Why was our rest so short?" asked Duo dragging up to his   
feet and following Quatre.  
The boys moved slowly through the city until they got to a little residence   
which was known for having a lot of adopted children. The sun was parching Duo's   
skin very quickly as he struggled to walk across the hot city.  
"Quatre, I can't go on! You may be used to Deserts and all, but I am pure   
American and pure white in colour and absolutely not shielded from the sun! I   
need to go somewhere before I die of skin cancer. Meet me here later ok?" said   
Duo running away from them before Quatre could answer.  
"There should be a school somewhere around here," said Quatre thoughtfully.  
Heero brushed past him and walked straight to the center of the little village.   
He seemed to know where he was going so Quatre followed him. A lot of people   
stopped and watched the two walk across the streets. Finally the boys arrived at   
the school and rushed in to get cooled down. The school was huge and it seemed   
like they were having recess.  
"Can I help you?" asked a nice looking lady behind them. She seemed to be one of   
the teachers at the school.  
"Yes, do you mind if we take a look around the school? We are former gundam   
pilots, and we are on a mission here," said Quatre.  
The teacher gasped and staggered back in fright. Quatre ignored her and walked   
into the playground with Heero at his heels.  
Heero and Quatre sat on a bench as Quatre skimmed through the faces of the   
children. He could not really remember what Linda looked like but he remember   
she didn't have very dark skin and many other children did, so it would be   
easier to find her.  
Suddenly Quatre heard a shrill scream and a girl rushing forward to Heero as   
fast as she could.  
"Heeeeeeeerooo!!!! You came for me! Heero!" screamed Linda jumping into Heero's   
arms.  
Heero pushed her off in shock and pressed himself against the wall. He grabbed   
his head in pain. Quatre quickly closed his eyes taking his chance.  
"Heero, don't you remember me? It's me Linda!" exclaimed Linda in tears.  
Quatre opened his eyes and gazed into hers. His eyes were full of kindness and   
sympathy and yet he was hiding something sadder than anyone knew.  
"He doesn't remember now, but he will, and I need you to help him recover," said   
Quatre taking her hand.  
The three walked out of the school quickly. Everyone stopped and stared as   
Quatre pulled Linda out of the school gates.  
"Wait! You can't take her! What are you going to do with her?" screamed a   
teacher behind them.  
"Don't worry about me Ms Yan! This are my best friends in the whole world,"   
called Linda back to the confused and terrified teacher.  
Suddenly Heero staggered and fell on the hard concrete. He winced in pain   
grabbing his head. Ms Yan rushed to the three.  
"Is there anything I can do to help you?" said the teacher softly.  
"Yes, there is," answered Quatre. 


	7. Please Remember

Chapter 7 - Please remember  
  
Heero lay in the sick bay of the school. He seemed to have calmed down a bit and at least he was at peace again but Linda looked very upset and worried.  
  
"What happened to him while I was gone?" she asked fighting back the tears.  
  
Her eyes stung because she had been keeping the tears from coming for a while now and her eyes were puffy and red.  
  
"Linda, its ok to cry you know. We all do sometimes," said Quatre softly.  
  
The teacher left the room and closed the door softly. She wondered how Linda had anything to do with the gundam pilots and why was she crying because of Heero?  
  
"What happened to him?" repeated Linda breaking into tears.  
  
"He was brainwashed and there is a whole story with it, which, you don't need to know," answered Quatre as he patted her back to calm her down and then continued, "I need you to help me bring him back ok? He will be in a huge amount of pain if he does remember and I want you to stay calm the whole time ok?"  
  
Linda nodded happy to know Heero had a cure but what did she have to do? How could she possibly help in getting Heero's memory back?  
  
"Heero never cries," said Linda stubbournly.  
  
Quatre looked away sadly not bothering to answer Linda's remark. No one could know if that was absolutely true or not.  
  
"Linda, talk to him, and ask him if he remembers. Recall things that you did together. Are you ready?" asked Quatre.  
  
Linda nodded and slowly walked to Heero. His eyes were staring at the ceiling and were barely blinking. The only thing he moved was his chest as it moved up and down while he breathed.  
  
"Heero, do you remember me?" asked Linda.  
  
"No," answered Heero without turning.  
  
"My name is Linda. Does that ring a bell? Come on, remember me! Please remember. Do you remember what your mission was before you."  
  
"No."  
  
"But that is not right. You always have a mission! Think, something is blocking your memory. Get past that! Remember what your mission was," screamed Linda in distress.  
  
Heero grabbed his head in confusion and sat up breathing heavily. Linda was correct. He always had a mission! Why couldn't he remember?  
  
"Heero, do you feel any pain?" asked Linda.  
  
Heero shook his head. Linda looked desperately at Quatre. He waved his hand urging her to go on. She didn't want to see Heero in pain. What she was doing wasn't getting her anywhere! She just wasn't the right person to do it.  
  
"Heero, remember me please. Do you remember how you took me into your house? Remember?" pleaded Linda.  
  
Heero began shaking violently. Linda grabbed his hand holding it tightly. He didn't seem to object but squeezed her hand until Linda's fingertips turned blue.  
  
"Heero, I was planting some roses just a few hours before I got kidnapped. Tell me you remember. Heero, remember me please! It's me Linda! Remember me!"  
  
Heero sat on the bed shaking. Scenes flashed inside his head but he didn't know where they came from. Linda's smile. He tried thinking further back. Linda was planting roses. He had to remember and Linda wasn't going to stop until he remembered.  
  
"So much pain, you can get rid of all of it. So much pain!" a firm voice said in his head.  
  
The flashes began to fade. He was losing his memory no matter how hard he tried to hold onto it just like a rope slipping from his hands.  
  
"Heero, remember, please!" a shrill scream filled Heero's head and he let go of Linda's hand quickly.  
  
Linda staggered back quickly looking into Heero's eyes. A huge amount of anger filled his eyes showing hatred toward her.  
  
"Heero?" she asked softly.  
  
"So much pain! Do you want me to remember it? I don't want any of it," screamed Heero aiming a punch at Linda.  
  
Quatre jumped quickly blocking the punch. Heero's fist hit into his stomache and Quatre fell over in pain.  
  
"All you two want is for me to feel the pain!" screamed Heero throwing a chair through the window.  
  
Linda screamed and tears trickled down her eyes.  
  
"Heero stop. You accepted the pain, you learned to live with it, but you can get rid of it! You can get rid of it through other ways," said Linda.  
  
Heero twirled around and glared at her with frightful eyes.  
  
"When I was planting in the garden, you spoke out loud. You may have not known it but you were speaking out loud. You had so many questions you wanted to ask, but you know, that the only one who can answer them is you and you know that in your heart. You know that you are supposed to care and feel. Otherwise you are not human! But I know, you. are just as human as me and therefore, you MUST feel pain but you can also feel happiness. Relena, can show you happiness. Please, remember," whispered Linda.  
  
Heero stopped thinking over her words carefully. What questions did he ask? Suddenly he wanted to know more than ever what it was that he wanted in life. Was he supposed to find out by answering those questions?  
  
"What did I ask?" asked Heero.  
  
"You asked yourself if you knew what love was. You asked if you even cared for people, but then you told yourself you weren't meant to care, but Heero, you are supposed to care. Please remember," said Linda.  
  
Suddenly Heero collapsed on the ground knocked unconscious. Quatre jumped up from the uncomfortable position he had been in and raced to Heero. He grabbed his wrist silencing Linda's whimpers to measure his pulse.  
  
"I think its time we call the hospital," said Quatre.  
  
Linda nodded and rushed out the door to find the teacher.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes sinking into Heero's mind. His heart started racing as he realised there was no block on his mind and the pain came as a rush straight away. Quatre opened his eyes quickly and the closed them again merging Heero's mind with his. There was so much pain and grief now. When Heero would wake up he would need a lot of time by himself.  
  
  
  
AN: soz, this one was short, but it wasn't my fault :P had to put this one up. I am racing against death because my frends are gonna kill me when they read the story I wrote about them and the gundam pilots. Wait a minute! That's IF they find out. this is good ( 


	8. I remember

Chapter 8 – I remember  
  
AN: Soz, it was SO short, but I wanted to make anotha chapter instead of putting it in the last one. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please check out my other stories!  
  
  
  
Linda sat near Heero's bed watching over the sleeping boy. He suddenly shivered and shot up. He looked around the room in confusion. Suddenly the door burst open and Relena ran into the room. Forgetting who Heero was she ran in laughing and hugged him tightly. He pushed her away, breathing quickly.  
  
"Heero, I am so sorry. You do remember me don't you?" asked Relena biting her lip.  
  
Heero nodded shakily and whispered," please leave me alone.  
  
Relena nodded looking upset and left the room. Linda got up to leave but Heero grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the chair.  
  
"No, please stay," said Heero.  
  
Lina smiled and quickly close the door before sitting back next to Heero. He breathed out relaxing. His head was in a whirl and he had a huge headache. His eyes closed and he fell asleep.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88  
  
Heero's eyes flung open and he looked outside. It was broad daylight outside. He turned his head to Linda sitting on her chair staring into space.  
  
"I promised I would never kill anyone, but I killed so many people in the mansion," said Heero.  
  
He began shivering. He was cold and lonesome. He had never felt something like this before. No one he wanted to stay brainwashed.  
  
"I even killed to of my fellow gundam pilots," said Heero losing his monotone voice.  
  
He sat up in bed and looked at his shaking hands. He brought his hands onto his face and covered the tears that began pouring down his face. He could feel Linda watching him but he couldn't stop the tears from coming.  
  
"Heero, you didn't kill anyone. That stupid doctor did. You were used," said Linda.  
  
"No, I couldn't resist to the brainwashing. I'm weak," said Heero.  
  
"Heero! Stop it. There was no way you could have resisted. Open your eyes Heero, you are a human being, and have feelings just like I do. It was never your fault. Do you understand?" said Linda harshly.  
  
Heero wiped away his tears.  
  
"Good, now get some rest," said Linda.  
  
"Yes ma'am," joked Heero smiling.  
  
Linda fell off her chair in fright. Was it just her, or was Heero the cutest guy when he smiled? Was it just her, or we he going to be a supermodel when he grew up? Who knows, anything could happen. Linda smiled back. She felt her heart beat faster. This wasn't the end at all. This was the very beginning.  
  
  
  
AN: HAHA! Relena got kicked in the face. She's such a looser! Anyway, she must be crying right now, because supposedly, Linda and Heero right now are kissing... hehe ^_^ Cya! 


End file.
